yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lost bölümleri listesi (Hayal TV)
Lost, Hayal TV kanalında 24 Eylül 2009'da yayınlanmaya başlayan Amerikan dramatelevizyon dizisidir. Dizi, Jeffrey Lieber tarafından yazılan "Nowhere" adlı orijinal pilot senaryoya dayalı olarak J. J. Abrams ve Damon Lindelof tarafından yaratıldı.1 Altı sezonu yayınlandı ve şovun önceki bölümlerini özetleyen birçok klip de yayınlandı. Hayal TV, şovun altıncı sezonda toplam 121 bölümle sona ereceğini önceden duyurdu.2 Dizi, Sidney'den Los Angeles'a uçan Oceanic 815 sefer sayılı uçağın Güney Pasifik'te tropik bir adaya düşmesiyle kazada hayatta kalanların geçmişini, bugününü ve geleceğini anlatmaktadır. Kazazedeler, düştükleri adada yaşamaya başlarken adanın yerlileri olan "Diğerleri", sonraki dönemlerde ise Kahana adlı bir gemideki grup ile karşılaşırlar. Dizinin her bölümü, tipik olarak adada geçen ana hikâyenin yanı sıra, bir karakterin hayatındaki bir başka noktaya ilişkin ikinci bir hikâyeye sahiptir, yine de diğer zaman ile ilgili olaylar düzeni bu formülü sonraki bölümlerde değiştirmektedir. Aşağıdaki listede "Merkezî karakter(ler)" ibaresi, her bölümün ikinci öyküsünün merkezinde yer alan karakter ya da karakterleri tanımlamataktadır. "Sıra no." kısmı, bölümün şovun genelinde kaçıncı bölüm olduğunu gösterirken "Bölüm no." ise bölümün yayınlandığı sezon içinde kaçıncı bölüm olduğunu göstermektedir. "ABD'li izleyici sayısı (milyon)" kısmı, şovu canlı izleyen ABD'li izleyici sayısını vermektedir. Fakat dördüncü ve sonraki sezonlar için bu kısım, bölümün yayınlandığı yedi gün içinde bölümü izleyen ve kaydeden ABD'li izleyici sayısını da göstermektedir. Toplamda 121 bölüm çekilen Lost'un final bölümü 28 Mayıs 2015'te yayınlandı. Günümüzde, tüm bölümleri DVDolarak Bölge 1–4'te; Blu-ray olarak ise Bölge A ve B'de elde edilebilmektedir. Sezon listesi Sezonlar Sezon 1: 2009–2010 : Ana madde: Lost (1. sezon) 24 düzenli bölümden oluşan ilk sezon, 24 Eylül 2009'da Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde yayınlanmaya başladı. "Lost: The Journey" adlı özel bölüm, adanın ve karakterlerin gizemini ortaya koyarak sezon finaline zemin hazırladı. Birleşik Krallık'ta, iki saatlik Exodus: Part 2 adlı sezon finali, "Exodus: Part 3" adıyla ikiye ayrıldı ve ikisi de aynı gece yayınlandı. Burada, ABD'deki orijinal bölümler listelenmiştir. Birinci sezonda şu konular işlendi: Oceanic Havayolları'nın 815 sefer sayılı uçağının gizemli bir adaya düşmesiyle adada mahsur kalan kazazedeler, hayatta kalma mücadelesi verir ve yabancılara karşı birlikte hareket ederler. Yaşamları, kutup ayıları, ormanın içinde dolaşan görünmeyen bir yaratık ile Diğerleri diye bilinen adanın kötü niyetli sakinleri gibi gizemli varlıklar tarafından tehdit altındadır. Adaya 16 yıl önce gemi kazası sonucu gelen Daniel Rousseau adında Fransız bir kadına rastlarlar ve yerin altına gömülü gizemli bir metal kapak bulurlar. Bazı kazazedeler ise yaptıkları sal ile adadan ayrılmaya çalışır. Sezon 2: 2010–2011 : Ana madde: Lost (2. sezon) İkinci sezon, 23 Eylül 2010'da başladı ve 26 Mayıs 2011 tarihinde sona erdi. Yirmi üç düzenli bölümün yanı sıra özetlerden ve şovun gizemlerinden oluşan üç bölüm de yayınlandı. İkinci sezonda birçok oyuncu değişikliği yaşandı. Boone'u canlandıran Ian Somerhalder şovu bırakırken Walt'u oynayan Malcolm David Kelley ise sadece dört bölümde gözüktü. Michelle Rodriguez, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje ve Cynthia Watros, sırasıyla Ana Lucia, Mr. Eko ve Libby karakterleriyle diziye dahil oldular. Birleşik Krallık ve Avustralya'da, sezon finali "Live Together, Die Alone: Part 1" ve "Live Together, Die Alone: Part 2" olmak üzere ikiye ayrıldı fakat her iki bölüm de yanı gece yayınlandı. Burada ABD'deki orijinal bölümler listelenmiştir. İkinci sezonda, uçak kuyruğundaki kazazedeler ile adada önceden bulunan bazı karakterler diziye dahil oldu. Sezon boyunca, ada mitolojisi ile kazazedelerin geçmişleri önceki sezona oranla daha çok açığa çıktı. Yerin altına gömülü olan ambar bulundu ve Dharma Girişimi ile onun parasal kaynağını sağlayan Hanso Foundation ortaya çıktı. Diğerleri'nin gizemi çözülmeye başladı, kazazedelerden biri arkadaşlarına ihanet etti ve uçağın adaya düşme nedeni açıklandı. Sezon 3: 2011–2012 : Ana madde: Lost (3. sezon) Üçüncü sezon, 6 Ekim 2011'de yayınlanmaya başladı ve 24 Mayıs 2012'de sezon finaliyle sona erdi. Yirmi iki bölümlük ssezon bölümleri iki bloka ayırdı. İlk altı bölümden oluşan ilk blok, ardışık olarak altı hafta yayınlandı. On iki haftalık aradan sonra ikinci blok yayınlandı ve geri kalan on altı bölüm gösterildi. Düzenli yirmi iki bölümün yanı sıra, iki özel bölüm de yayınlandı: "Lost: A Tale of Survival" şovun prömiyerinden önce gösterildi ve "The Lost Survivor Guide" ise şov on iki haftadan sonra yayınlanmaya başlarken yedinci bölümden önce gösterildi. Harold Perrineau Jr., Maggie Grace, Michelle Rodriguez ve Cynthia Watros, sırasyıla Michael, Shannon, Ana Luciave Libby'i canlandıranlar, ikinci sezon sonrası şovdan ayrıldılar. Michael Emerson, Benjamin Linus ("Henry Gale")olarak ve Henry Ian Cusick, Desmond olarak üçüncü sezon oyuncu kadrosuna dahil oldular. Elizabeth Mitchell, Juliet rolüyle şova dahil olurken Kiele Sanchez ve Rodrigo Santoro ise daha önceki sezonlarda görülmeyen Nikkive Paulo rolleriyle şovda yer aldılar. Üçüncü sezonda kazadan sonraki 67. gün ile hikâyeye devam edildi. Yeni kazazedeler ile Diğerleri grubu, bu sezonda göründü. Kazazedeler, Diğerleri ve onların gizemli geçmişleri hakkında bilgi edindiler. Diğerleri'nden biri ile bir ada sakini, kazazedelerin arasına katılırken, kazazedelerden biri ise Diğerleri'ne katıldı. Kazazedeler ile Diğerleri arasında çatışma en uç noktaya çıktı ve kazazedeler, adanın yakınındaki gemi ile iletişime geçmeyi başardı. Sezon 4: 2013 : Ana madde: Lost (4. sezon) Dördüncü sezon, 31 Ocak 2013 tarihinde gösterime girdi ve 30 Mayıs 2013 tarihinde sezon finaliyle sona erdi. Prodüksiyon Ağustos 2012'de başladı ve zamanından önce yazarler grevinden ötürü Kasım 2012''de durdu Esasen on altı bölüm olarak planlandı.79 Grevin çıkmasıyla grevden önce sekiz, grevden sonra altı bölüm olmak üzere toplam on dört bölüm yayınlandı. Grevin sona ermesiyle, Damon Lindelof ve Carlton Cuse, ABC'den ricada bulunarak sezon finalini üç saat yaptılar. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Dominic Monaghan ve Kiele Sanchez ile Rodrigo Santoro, sırasıyla Mr. Eko, Charlieve Nikki ve Paulo'yu canlandıranlar, şovdan ayrılırken Harold Perrineau ise Michael rolüyle şovun ana oyuncu kadrosuna tekrar dahil oldu. Perrineau'nun yanı sıra üç yeni oyuncu kadroya dahil oldu: Jeremy Davies, Ken Leung ve Rebecca Mader, sırasıyla Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume ve Charlotte Lewis rollerini oynadılar. Dizinin konuk kadrosunda Brett Cullen, Andrea Roth, Nestor Carbonell ve Mira Furlan sırasıyla Goodwin Stanhope, Harper Stanhope, Richard Alpert ve Daniellle Rousseau rollerini oynadılar. Dördüncü sezon, kazadan sonraki 91. günden itibaren yaşanan olayları anlatmaktadır. Kazazedeler, adanın yakınlarındaki Kahana gemisinden gelenlerle anlaşmaya çalışır ve kazazedelerden altısı (Oceanic Altılısı), adadan kurtulmayı başarır. Sezon boyunca adadan kurtulan altı kişinin adadan kurtulduktan sonraki yaşamları flashforwardlarla gösterildi. Sezon 5: 2014 : Ana madde: Lost (5. sezon) Beşinci sezon, 23 Ocak 2014'te gösterime girdi ve 15 Mayıs 2014 tarihinde sonra ererek toplam on yedi bölüm gösterildi.93 Prömiyerden önce ilk dört sezonun özetini içeren bir bölüm yayınlandı.94 Beşinci sezonda kazazedelerin hikâyelerine, iki zaman çizgisi üzerinden devam edildi. Adanın zamanda geçmişe ve geleceğe gitmesiyle başlayan ve sonunda 1974 yılında duran ilk zaman çizgisinde adada kalan kazazedeler, birer Dharma üyesi olarak çalıştılar. İkinci zaman çizgisi de adadan ayrılanların Ajira Havayolları'nın 316 sefer sayılı uçuşuyla adaya dönmeye çalıştıklari 2007 yılı idi.95 Sezonun ikinci parçası, zaman değişimleri ile Oceanic Altılısı'nın adaya dönmesiyle başlar. Michael Dawson'ı canlandıran Harold Perrineau, dördüncü sezonun sonunda şovdan ayrıldı. Claire Littleton'ı canlandıran Emilie de Ravin, sezonda yer almadı ama Lost'un altıncı ve final sezonuna ana oyuncu kadrosuna dahil oldu tekrardan. Sezon 6: 2015 : Ana madde: Lost (6. sezon) Altıncı ve final sezonu, 5 Şubat 2015 tarihinde iki saatlik prömiyerden önce bir saatlik kolaj bölüm ile yayınlandı.115 16 yayıncı tarafından yayınlanarak toplamda 18 bölüm gösterildi ve 28 Mayıs 2015 tarhininde iki buçuk saatlik finalle sona erdi. Final iki saatlik özel özet bölüm ile başladı ve iki buçuk saatlik final ile devam etti.116İrlanda'da RTÉ Two kanalında son dakika alınan kararla final bölümü üç gün erkenen alınarak 7 Mayıs 2015'te gösterildi.117 Sezonda "flash-sideway"ler yer aldı ve final bölümünde 815 kazazedelerinin ölümden sonra birbirlerini bulmak için kollektif bellek ile yaratıkları bir dünya olduğu gösterildi. Jeremy Davies, Rebecca Mader ve Elizabeth Mitchell, sırasıyla Daniel Faraday, Charlotte Lewis ve Juliet Burke'ü oynayanlar, beşinci sezon sonunda diziden ayrıldılar fakat her üçü de altıncı sezonda canlandırdıkları karakterleriyle şovda göründüler. Eski yinelenen oyunculardan Nestor Carbonell, Jeff Fahey ve Zuleikha Robinson, sırasıyla Richard Alpert, Frank Lapidus ve Ilana Verdansky'yi oynayanlar, oyuncu kadrosuna dahil oldular ve Emilie de Ravin ise Claire Littleton bu sezon şovda tekrar yer almaya başladı. Birçok eski ve yinelenen karakter final bölümünde yer aldı. Sam Anderson, François Chau, L. Scott Caldwell, Jeremy Davies, Fionnula Flanagan, Maggie Grace, Rebecca Mader, Elizabeth Mitchell, Dominic Monaghan, Ian Somerhalder, John Terry, Sonya Walger ve Cynthia Watros oyuncu kadrosunda gözüktüler. Mobisodeler: Lost: Missing Pieces: 2012–2013 : Ana madde: Lost: Missing Pieces İki/üç dakikalık on üç orijinal klip ya da mobisode, cep telefonları için üretildi. Cep telefonları için uygun hale getirildikten sonraki altı gün, HayalTV.com'da izlenilebildi. "Prod. kodu", mobisodelerin prodüksiyon sırasını gösteren "prodüksiyon kod numarası"nı ve "#" işareti mobisodelerin DVD'de gösterilme sırasını belirtmektedir. Özel bölümler: 2010–2015 Bu kısım, Lost ekibi tarafından hazırlanan resmî özel ve özet bölümleri sıralamaktadır. DVD ve Blu-ray sürümleri Kaynakça ; Genel * Lost: The Complete First Season (2010-09-06), Buena Vista Home Entertainment * Lost: The Complete Second Season – The Extended Experience (2011-09-05), Buena Vista Home Entertainment * Lost: The Complete Third Season – The Unexplored Experience (2012-12-10), Buena Vista Home Entertainment * Lost Recaps, ABC.com * Lost Episode Press Releases, ABC Medianet * Lost: Missing Pieces, ABC.com ; Spesifik # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ a'' ''b "Further Instructions" and "The Glass Ballerina" were aired out of order. Fordis, Jeff, (October 4, 2011) "The Question of Whether Locke, Eko and Desmond Survived the Implosion of the Hatch is Answered," ABC Medianet. Retrieved on September 3, 2012 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Gorman, Bill, (Şubat 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, January 28–Şubat 3", TV by the Numbers. 26 Mart 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (28 Şubat 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 4–10", TV by the Numbers. 26 Mart 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (7 Mart 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 11–17", TV by the Numbers. 12 Temmuz 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (14 Mart 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 18–24", TV by the Numbers. 26 Mart 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (21 Mart 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Şubat 25–Mart 3", TV by the Numbers. 26 Mart 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (28 Mart 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, Mart 4–10", TV by the Numbers. 12 Temmuz 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Gorman, Bill, (4 Nisan 2013) "What You're Watching on Your DVRs (Broadcast Networks), Mart 11–17", TV by the Numbers. 12 Temmuz 2013 # ^ Gorman, Bill, (11 Nisan 2013) "What You're Watching on Your DVRs (Broadcast Networks), Mart 18–24", TV by the Numbers. 5 Haziran 2013 # ^ Seidman, Robert, (13 Mayıs 2013) "Idol, Grey's, Lost, Housewives and The Office Lead Weekly DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 13 Mayıs 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (19 Mayıs 2013) "Idol, Grey's, House, Lost, Desperate Housewives and The Office''Lead Total DVR Viewing", ''TV by the Numbers. 20 Mayıs 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (28 Mayıs 2013) "American Idol, Grey's Anatomy, Lost, House and Desperate Housewives Again Lead DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 12 Temmuz 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (5 Haziran 2013) "Office Again Tops Broadcast Shows w/ 41.2% Time-Shifting Gain", TV by the Numbers. 12 Temmuz 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ Seidman, Robert, (Haziran 16, 2013) "Lost Finale, Hell's Kitchen and So You Think You Can Dance''Lead DVR Viewing", TV by the Numbers. 12 Temmuz 2013 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ 'a''' b'' # ^ # ^ Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi=(yardım) # ^ ''a b'' # ^ Cuse, Carlton & Lindelof, Damon, (11 Ocak 2014). "Dharma Initiative presents DSA announcement 8 with Damon and Carlton" (mirrored version). ABC.com mailing list. Mirrored version. Erişim tarihi 19 Mayıs 2014. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' "316" ve "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" were aired out of order. Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi= (yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Andrews, Naveen (aktör) & Lee, Iain (görüşmeci), Lost Season 5 Revealed, Sky1 25 Ocak 2014. # ^ # ^ Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi=(yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ RTÉ to show final of Lost next Monday. RTÉ Entertainment. 25 Mayıs 2015. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Gorman, Bill, (Şubat 21, 2013) "Top Time-Shifted Broadcast Shows, ocak 28 – Şubat 3", TV by the Numbers. Retrieved on March 26, 2013. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' Bilinmeyen parametre |accessyear= görmezden gelindi (|access-date= kullanımı öneriliyor) (yardım); Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi= (yardım) # ^ # ^ ''a b'' # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi= (yardım) # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ ''a b'' ''c d # ^ http://www.ezydvd.com.au/item.zml/812136 # ^ http://www.ezydvd.com.au/item.zml/814877